Ashadel Faun'aer-Sungleam
Ashadel Faun'aer-Sungleam A woman of average height for her race, Ashadel's slender build speaks little of the strength she is capable of. Typical of those in her line of training, she is quite agile and shows her skill best with her favored weapons; swords or axes. The blonde cares little for the stealth and deception of some of her comrades, preferring to stand toe to toe with an opponent in combat than slink around and strike from behind. She is respectful to others, regardless of race or alliance. Field work with neutral parties such as the Argent Dawn and Cenarion Circle have lifted most of the prejudices she may have been raised with. Her logic follows firmly with the lines of others in that the enemy of her enemy is her friend, and she is not afraid to extend a helping hand to Alliance members in a time of need. It is better, in her eyes, to swallow your pride and live to see another day, than it is to die for nothing more than petty differences. Her personality is frequently described as cold and distant, based purely on her desire to see and listen more than she speaks. Even in the cities, she is rarely found in a large group of people. Friends of the blonde are used to her wavering personality; moody and secretive one day, disarmingly friendly and pleased the next. Despite the mood swings, those she is close to know that when they have need of her, she will give her all to help them. Background Birth and the Fall of Quel'thalas Born to the Farstrider Dru'kael Oakridge and Magistrix Syori Sungleam, she was the first of what would later be two children. A free spirited young woman, Ashadel's skills with the bow took her down her father's path. What time she had outside of learning to read and write was spent learning the ways of the woods. It was at this time that she began to learn how to skin an animal for their hides and meat, and use those skins to craft items. Her independent nature led to some difficulties in finding an appropriate life mate for the girl. As time passed, and she continually refused to be married to anything but her love for the wilds, her younger sister took her place. Ashadel became good friends with her sister's husband-to-be, and when the time came for the two to be married, she led the ceremony at their request. It was the last day her family was together. During the festivities later in the day, the city was set upon by Arthas and his Scourge. Dru'kael was the first to fall, as Scourge swept down upon the gathering. Ashadel and her sister escaped by sheer luck, but her beloved quel'dorei stallion perished. The two fled through the Ghostlands, hiding as best they could when was needed. Not far from the border to what would later become known as the Plaguelands, Syori managed to intercept the two. Knowing there was no way they could escape together, she gave her own horse to the girls and told them to run while they could. Syori fell in combat, the final distraction as her beloved children raced toward an uncertain future. Rescue and Escape They were found by a human couple fleeing the Plaguelands, and taken to their farm in Westfall. A warrior turned mage, Roland Silversmith accepted the two high elves into his life mostly by the desire of his wife. Melanie took to the younger Sungleam sister quickly, treating her much like the daughter she was unable to have. Neela accepted the treatment with grace at first, but soon settled easily into her role as the adopted daughter of a sterile woman. Ashadel found her own place on the Silversmith farm as a caretaker of the many horses alongside Michael, a half-elf male in Roland's service. They became friends quickly, and to say that there wasn't some deeper affection between the two would be a lie. When Michael went to the city of Stormwind, Ashadel frequently accompanied him. In her own happiness, however thin it was over the shock of losing her family and city, she did not see the abuse that her younger sister suffered at the hands of the master of the home. Neela died less than a year after the fall of their city, pregnant with Roland's child. Terrified for the remaining life that had been under her wing, Melanie took Ashadel and fled from Westfall. Michael remained behind, and lost his tongue to a now partially insane Roland. Knowing Ashadel would be safest with her own kin, Melanie found a group of high elves who were returning to the fallen city under the banner of Kael'thas. They parted ways, with Melanie warning the girl to never return to the farm. The Price of Freedom Stricken by the loss of her beloved sister, Ashadel dropped her family name and instead used only her middle name. Unable to completely cope with all that had happened, she turned from the Farstrider path and took up her first pair of swords, becoming a common sight late at night in the alleys of Murder Row. All was not completely well, and on a basic scouting mission in the woods of Eversong, Ashadel and two others were caught by none other than Roland. Roland turned the guilt she felt against her, wheedling an agreement from her in his own twisted manner. For the two others he had captured to go free, she would need to become his servant. Unwilling to allow him to hurt others as he had hurt her sister, she agreed on the condition that she would be allowed to travel the world as she saw fit, only to return when he called her. The deal was struck, and the one who had once been a daughter to him was now little more than a slave he took great pleasure in abusing in various ways. In the time that she had to herself, Ashadel worked to strengthen her body and mind. It took no time at all for her to begin attempting to take Roland's life, a fact he found amusing as he over powered her every time. Ashadel found solace in the company of one whose pocket she failed to pick. The death knight became the one who saw her at her worst, and yet fed her his own strength to keep her going. Where there was only him at first, there soon came others, a countless array of people who learned her story and did what they could to help her succeed. In time, Ashadel did manage to win her freedom, with her death. Present Time Given life again by the sacrifice of the one who had once enslaved her, Ashadel attempted to live her life as she had been unable to before. Some things simply could not change and - in time - she retreated from civilization. Few knew exactly where she had retreated to with the human child she had adopted after her rebirth, but those who did have noticed that her home stands empty since the Cataclysm. Tara has been spotted in Stormwind among the other orphans of the city, but a dark worry has begun to gnaw at the hearts of those who have heard nothing of the rogue they call friend... Category:Horde Rogue Category:Blood Elf